


Belle Management

by AnnieVH



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Gen, Rumbelle Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 08:53:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13120359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieVH/pseuds/AnnieVH
Summary: A Rumbelle Secret Santa gift for @imseriousirius , who gave me the prompt “Second Child AU”. This is unapologetic Christmas fluff with the Golds and the kids - and the extended family.It had become a tradition after three years: Belle would be in charge of making sure these events ran smoothly, and Rumpelstiltskin would be in charge of making sure Belle didn’t drive herself crazy with worry.Timeline: Four years after season 6. Neal has always been alive and with Emma. Regina and Hook have always been together.





	Belle Management

 

It had become a tradition after three years: Belle would be in charge of making sure these events ran smoothly, and Rumpelstiltskin would be in charge of making sure Belle didn't drive herself crazy with worry. Christmas Eve was quickly approaching, though, and as it did, the harder the task of taking care of his wife became.

The fact that she had to handle a six-month baby didn't make things any easier.

“Darling, perhaps you could give me Rosie, just for a little bit,” he tried to suggest that afternoon, while his wife ran from the kitchen to the living room on top of her heels.

Belle wouldn't hear of it. “No, no, no, I got it. Do you think the tree looks proportional enough?”

“What?”

“Here, come stand with me,” she said, holding his hand and bringing him to stand next to the enormous Christmas tree. They had decorated it themselves and Gideon had been responsible for the lower branches, on which he'd hung golden stars and an assortment of colorful ornaments. He'd also accidentally set one of the branches on fire, thus driving his parents mad with worry over his blossoming powers, but Rumple was hoping it had been an isolated incident.

“See, I think there's too much gold on the right side,” Belle said, indicating the branches. On her hip, Rosie sucked on her pacifier and looked from her mother to where she was pointing, then to her father, as if to ask, _What is mommy going on about now_?

 _Hell if I know, sweetie_ , Rumple thought.

Out loud, he said, “Belle, the tree is beautiful. You've done a great job.”

“Because I want a big family picture in front of it and I don't want it to look weird. I'm gonna have to look at it _forever_.”

“As long as you're in the picture, I don't think anyone will look at the tree.”

“Don't be charming when I'm trying to make sure everything runs smoothly,” Belle said, though there was a smile on her lips.

“Everything will run smoothly because you've been planning this since October.”

“Snow says I should've started back in June.”

“Snow forgets you're much more capable and efficient in handling these affairs than she is. Isn't that right, Rosie?” Rumple took the opportunity to take the baby from her arms. “Mommy can do anything faster than silly Snow White can.”

“Don't teach her that,” Belle said. “It's bad enough that you taught Gideon to call Killian 'Captain Peg Leg'.”

“Bae didn't seem to mind.”

She pointed a finger at him. “And you better have a serious conversation with your son about setting things on fire before everyone gets here.”

“I told you, that was just an isolated event that was to be expected at that age.”

“Isolated or not, if he throws a fireball at Regina during a tantrum, you're the one who's going to have to apologize.”

“Fine, but if he hits the pirate instead, I _will_ laugh and I _will_ do nothing about it,” he shouted after her as Belle went back into the kitchen. Then, he turned to Rosie, “Can you say 'Captain Glass Eye'?”

Rosie giggled behind her pacifier.

“Just try it, beautiful. Daddy will give you a new teddy bear if you do.”

 

 

“But I don't wanna put on a tie.”

“I know, but mommy asked you to.”

“Mommy is being intran- uuhn...” Gideon frowned his little face and thought really hard before concluding, with a triumphant look, “In-tran-ti-sent.”

Rumple smiled at him. “Is that so?”

“Yes.”

“And what does 'intrantisent' mean?”

“It means she doesn't want to negotiate.” He grinned, proud of himself. “You thought I didn't know it, papa, but I do.”

“Of course you do, you are a very clever boy. Can you hand me Rosie's dress?”

Gideon went to the wardrobe and took out the dress Belle had selected for the event days in advance.

“Thank you, sweetheart. Regardless, you don't want to negotiate with mommy. She drives a hard bargain.”

His four-year-old looked up at him. Rumple finished buttoning up Rosie's white dress and explained, “It means she's very good at it. But how about this, if you agree to wear a tie for the family picture, and you don't have any more accidents involving fire, you can put on your tie later.”

Gideon sighed. “Okay... And mommy will be okay with that?”

“She's not as in-tran-si-gent as you might think.”

“In-tran-si-gent,” Gideon repeated. “Intransigent, intransigent...”

“That's my clever boy.”

Rumple knelt down to smooth Gideon's hair back and check his clothes for wrinkles and missing buttons.

“I bet Neal doesn't know that word,” Gideon said.

“I bet he doesn't. You should probably teach him.”

“I will.”

“And stay out of mommy's way before dinner.”

“Okay.”

“And if the pirate comes, what do we say?”

“You are wearing too much guyliner.”

“Perfect.”

“What is guyliner?”

“You can ask Neal, later.” Rumple picked up Rosie and gave his free hand for his son to hold. “Now, let me tell you what to do when you see the Blue Fairy...”

 

 

After the unfortunate potato salad incident, Belle decided that cooking was not one of her talents and mostly left it to her husband. For someone who'd lived for centuries in a dusty castle and used to grumble about her poor skills as a maid repeatedly, Rumple had always been better at house chores. For Christmas, since they were expecting at least ten guests, he'd come into the kitchen in the morning, waved his hand, and set the utensils and home appliances into motion. They had now been preparing dinner for nine hours and all Belle had to do was walk around, making sure everything was cooking properly.

As soon as Rumple came into the kitchen, she shoved a spoon full of cake batter in his face and asked, “Taste this, does it need salt?”

He opened his mouth to answer and she took the chance to smudge his lips with batter. He licked them clean and said, “No, not at all.”

“But shouldn't it be a _little_ salty?”

“Belle-”

“Because I read that salt brings out the flavor.”

“Belle, we agreed that I would be the one worried about the cooking, didn't we?”

“You don't seem worried.”

“That's because the cooking is going just as expected. The turkey is in the oven, the potatoes are roasting, the pudding is in the fridge, and the wine-” He poofed a glass into her hand. “The wine is just right. You should taste-”

Belle drained the glass.

Rumple stared at her.

“Not that I wasn't planning on doing the same once the Charmings arrived, but perhaps we should take it easy,” he said, gently.

“I'm taking it easy. I'm relaxed- _where are the kids_?”

Rumple had to hold her by the shoulders to prevent her from running from the kitchen in search of her children.

“The kids,” he said, “are playing in the other room.”

“Oh, god, I forgot to put their toys away.”

“Belle, please, it's fine. Everything is in order. Why don't you go upstairs and change? It will make you feel better.”

“But I still have to-” She took a long list from the pocket on the back of her pants. “I have to check the food- okay, I've done that. Make sure Gideon wears a tie-”

“I've done that. He'll put it on for the picture as long as he doesn't have to wear it for dinner.”

She shook her head in disapproval but said, “Fine, fine. I can live with that. And I need to rearrange the tree, sweep the foyer one last time, make sure the dinner table is in order-”

Rumple took the list from her hands and said, “Aaand you've just delegated these to me.”

“But!”

“Except for that last one. See here? _Take shower and relax_.”

Belle frowned. “That wasn't on the list.”

“It is now. Go.”

She still hesitated. “Will you make sure the kids don't make a mess?”

“I'll make sure everything is in order. Go!”

Reluctantly, she nodded and started up the stairs. Once she was gone, Rumple tried the cake batter once again. Making sure that his wife wasn't looking, he added just a dash of salt.

“You better not have messed up the turkey,” he told the kitchen utensils. “Or else, you'll all be in the next yard sale.”

After a moment of freezing in terror, everything in the kitchen started working faster.

 

 

Neal and Emma arrived first. Rumple was quick to say, “Your brother learned a new word. If you can pretend you don't know it, it'll mean the world to him.”

“Which word is it?”

“Intransigent.”

“Why can't that kid learn normal words? The biggest word my daughter knows is 'butterfly'.”

In Emma's arms, the little two-year-old threw her arms up and giggled, “Butterfly!”

“See?” Neal said, proudly. “Normal words.”

“Yes, should I be worried?” Emma asked.

Rumple held back his tongue and didn't say that there was nothing to worry about – after all, Odette was part Charming – and welcomed them into the house. Snow and David arrived a few minutes later, bringing the Blue Fairy and an enormous casserole. Rumple decided to take that as a lovely gesture and not a sign that Snow was expecting Belle to ruin the cooking again. Their son Neal hurried past them to go play with Gideon.

Some thirty minutes later, Henry arrived with Regina and Hook, who didn't look particularly happy at the invitation and, just so they could keep the peace, only nodded at Rumpelstiltskin and allowed Regina to take him by the hand and into the living room.

“You know you'll have to get over the petty feud eventually,” Henry said. “He is technically family.”

“Not my fault your mother has bad taste in men.”

“You didn't tell Gideon to call him Captain Peg Leg again, did you?”

“How's college?” Rumple asked, to avoid the subject.

“I had a lecture on fairy tales last week.”

“Oh? And how was it?”

“Painfully incorrect,” Henry said, screwing his face. “I had to hold my tongue not to stand up and tell him Cinderella can shoot a gun with startling precision, and her prince did, in fact, recognize her by her face, and not the size of her shoe.”

Rumple laughed.

“But other than that, college is fun. Is Belle having her holiday meltdown?”

“Don't say that. She's doing the best she can.”

“So...”

“She's had a couple today already, yes. But don't tell your other grandmother. Snow will never shut up about it.”

From the living room, Neal and Emma started laughing uncontrollably. Then, Neal Nolan's little voice could be heard asking, “Mommy, what is guyliner?”

Henry gave his grandfather a smirk. “You didn't.”

“Of course not, I would never. Besides, if my wife ever found out, she would kill me.”

“You're incorrigible.”

“Thank you. Go calm the pirate down, I have to check on the food.”

 

 

After the yard sale threat, the kitchen utensils seemed to have found a faster pace to work at and dinner was almost ready.

“Nothing like a little incentive,” Rumple said, tasting the mashed potatoes and finding them to be perfect. “Alright, kitchen! Get ready to serve in thirty minutes!”

“Oh god, thirty minutes?” Belle said, coming down the stairs. “Is that even enough time?”

Rumple looked up, ready to calm her down, but found himself speechless at the sight of her. All those years together and his wife still took his breath away.

“You look beautiful,” he said.

Belle smoothed her red sweater. “I'm not sure about the skirt.”

“The skirt is beautiful, too.”

“It has reindeer on it.”

“Well, you're the only person who can make knitted reindeer work.”

Belle smiled at him. “It's a talent of mine.”

“No doubt.”

“Is everyone here?”

“Yes. Four children, seven adults and one pirate.”

“Rumple...”

“Fine. Eight adults. All of them here. And dinner will be ready to serve shortly, _won't it_?” he added at the kitchen, which seemed to shiver in fear.

“Stop scaring the utensils, Rumple. So, everything is in order?”

“Everything is in order.”

Belle sighed, finally able to relax.

“Good. We did it.”

“Yes. You can finally enjoy your Christmas dinner, with your husband and your children. And the annoying extended family.”

Belle laughed and leaned over to kiss him.

Then, a cry of pain from the living room got their attention.

After a moment, Neal Nolan came running into the kitchen.

“Mrs. Gold, Gideon set uncle Killian on fire.”

Belle rubbed her eyes. “Rumple...”

“Oh no, I didn't teach him to do _that_ ,” he said, though he was smiling. “But isn't it amazing how fast children can learn?”

 


End file.
